


A Christmas Present

by curarpikt



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, fuck me right here!!, gon san fuck my ass!!, oh yes gon saNN OH YES!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curarpikt/pseuds/curarpikt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka puts the Gon san figure to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Present

Last week, on Christmas day, Santa had brought a toy to Hisoka's hotel room; as he acted well and deserved the gift. (Not really though. Hisoka was a bad bitch.) He unwrapped the box, excited as a child would be, wondering what it would be that he received. His pants became tight from arousal upon realizing what the gift was; the Gon san figure.

He inspected the full body of the figure, observing its muscles and skimpy outfit, rubbing his fingers over its well sculpted abs and thighs, before turning it around to look at its back and ass and oh was it amazing. In spite of this, what appealed to him most was the hair. It was dark, long, and reminiscent to the boy's that he couldn't handle its beauty. With a smirk, he rubbed a hand up the plastic length of hair in a suggestive manner.

"Yes," Hisoka chuckled, knowing exactly what he would do with his present. It was given to him, so he was going to put it to use.

And so, Hisoka moved toward the bed, laying on his back with his head pressed against the headboard. He rubbed himself a few times through his pants, then pulled them down. He wasn't wearing underwear. "Time to have fun with my fruit. ♦"

He placed the tip of the figure's hair against his entrance, then took a breath before sliding a few inches into his hole. Lengthy boys always did wonders for him.

"Oh, Gonnn," he moaned at the sensation of being filled, pushing the shaft of hair further inside him. He didn't stop until every 'strand' was inside him.

He moved the figure in and out of his ass, at a slow pace initially, then grew faster as the build up of pleasure increased. He fucked himself with the Gon san figure, pre cum spilling out of his cock during the action as he panted and moaned from the feeling.

After repeating this several times, the pleasure became too much for him. He threw his head back, cumming with a loud moan. "Gon! ♥"

He remained on his back for a few seconds, breathing heavily at how good he felt before removing the figure, then headed toward the bathroom to clean himself and get dressed.

Afterward, he called Gon -the real Gon- on the phone and decided to arrange a date. He'd bring him to his room by force, if the boy didn't comply, because the pleasure that figure gave him wouldn't compare in the slightest to the real thing.


End file.
